Princess Rosalina Bear
Princess Rosalina is a recurring character that debuted in Super Mario Galaxy, first appearing in the Gateway Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas, and commanding the Comet Observatory. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last is unlocked by completing the game. Contents hide * 1History ** 1.1Background ** 1.2''Super Mario'' series *** 1.2.1''Super Mario Galaxy'' *** 1.2.2''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *** 1.2.3''Super Mario 3D World'' *** 1.2.4''Super Mario Maker'' *** 1.2.5''Super Mario Odyssey'' *** 1.2.6''Super Mario Maker 2'' ** 1.3''Mario Kart'' series *** 1.3.1''Mario Kart Wii'' *** 1.3.2''Mario Kart 7'' *** 1.3.3''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' *** 1.3.4''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ** 1.4''Super Mario-Kun'' ** 1.5''Mario Party'' series *** 1.5.1''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *** 1.5.2''Mario Party 10'' *** 1.5.3''Mario Party: Star Rush'' *** 1.5.4''Mario Party: The Top 100'' *** 1.5.5''Super Mario Party'' ** 1.6''Mario Golf: World Tour'' ** 1.7''Super Smash Bros.'' series *** 1.7.1''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' / Wii U *** 1.7.2''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' **** 1.7.2.1Classic Mode route ** 1.8''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' ** 1.9''Mario Tennis'' series *** 1.9.1''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' *** 1.9.2''Mario Tennis Aces'' ** 1.10''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' ** 1.11''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' ** 1.12''Mario Sports Superstars'' ** 1.13Other appearances * 2General information ** 2.1Physical description *** 2.1.1Alternate outfits ** 2.2Development ** 2.3Personality and traits ** 2.4Powers and abilities ** 2.5Relationships ** 2.6Merchandise * 3Portrayals * 4Profiles and statistics * 5Gallery * 6Quotes ** 6.1Audio samples * 7List of appearances by date * 8Names in other languages * 9Trivia * 10References History Background : Main article: Rosalina's Storybook Rosalina's story begins when she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, where they rebuild the spaceship to go search for the Luma's mother. They traverse through space, encountering comets, asteroids, and Star Bits. Rosalina then starts to miss her mother, but the two begin to build a new home that would eventually become the Comet Observatory. As she and the Luma build the home, Rosalina takes more Lumas under her wing. After they see their 100th comet, Rosalina looks back at her home planet, which then causes her to feel greatly upset and homesick, and then comes to terms with the fact that her own mother is dead. The young Luma who traversed with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always part of her, and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that the Lumas are her family now, and that they will visit her home planet every once in one hundred years. Super Mario series Super Mario Galaxy Rosalina in her Comet Observatory for Super Mario Galaxy During one of her centennial visits to the Mushroom Kingdom, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser, who steals the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina later appeared to Mario/Luigi after Peachis kidnapped. In order to aid Mario/Luigi she gives him Luma, the same one seen with Peach at the Star Festival. Once Mario/Luigi collects the first Grand Star, she explains to him that Bowser stole the Power Stars and requests that he help get them back. As more Power Stars are returned, she appears in the library, where she reads her storybook to Mario/Luigi and some Lumas. After Mario/Luigi collects enough stars to power the ship, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe for the final confrontation with Bowser. After the Lumas sacrifice themselves to stop the giant black hole created by Bowser's sun, Rosalina appears to Mario/Luigi and explains the "cycle of life" to him before he awakens at Peach's Castle. If the player collects all 120 Power Stars, Rosalina thanks the player, and tells them that she watches over them from beyond the stars. She then proceeds to transform the Comet Observatory into a comet, and shoots off into the stars. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear Flowers Category:Wonder pet Category:Royalty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Wish on a Star Pets